TRUE LIGHT
by Holly Motto
Summary: Yami se convierte en padre a los 15 años, pasara por pruebas difíciles, y muchas carencias, pero su espíritu de superación podría llevarlo a cumplir sus sueños. A pesar de la adversidad nunca se rendirá luchara hasta el final para sacar adelante a su hijo


"**TRUE LIGHT"**

"**TODO POR TI"**

Era una noche tormentosa, en la que ninguna personaba estaba en las afueras de las calles, los fuertes vientos, y la gruesas gotas de lluvia hacían que aquel día lo mas sensato era resguardarse+ en casa, los estrepitosos rayos se hacían resonar en el firmamento, haciendo mas tétrico el panorama, pero a pesar de lo terrible del día y lo tétrico de la tormenta, en medio de aquellos sonidos incesantes de los rayos se escucharon unos pasos apresurados, luego la figura de un joven alto de cabello tricolor se vio aparecer, llevaba una gabardina larga de color negro con capucha, para protegerse del frió, y en sus brazos protegía con cariño un pequeño bulto que debía de permanecer alejado del frió y de la humedad, si no quería que enfermara…

- Tranquilo pronto llegaremos…-le dijo aquel pequeño bulto que sonreía como si lo que el joven decía le era gracioso…-dioses ayúdennos onegai…onegai…-repetía en su mente al no llegar a su destino y el mal tiempo empeoraba…-maldita…-dijo en un susurro abrazo mas aquel bulto, el cual cerraba sus ojos arrullado por el color de aquel joven que no pasaba de los 15 años…los reflectores de un auto lo alertaron, volteo a ver sin dudar, tal vez era un taxi que lo podría llevarlos mas rápido a su destino…-pare onegai…-y efectivamente era un taxi, le hizo parada sin dudar, el auto freno…

- ¿A donde?...-pregunto el chofer sin importarle que el asiento trasero le quedara completamente empapado…

- Domino…-estaban a unos 4 kilómetros de su destino, pero a pesar del mal tiempo y de la distancia el muchacho quería llegar a pie, eso sorprendió mucho al chofer pero no hizo comentario alguno…

- De acuerdo…-dijo en afirmación, encendiendo el vehiculo y alejándolo del lugar donde recogió aquel chico…

- Pronto llegaremos, muy pronto…-el chico descubrió un poco su gabardina, dejando ver el bulto que resguardaba, el chofer se sorprendió al ver a un pequeño bebe que el chico tenia, debía de haber pasado algo grabe si el chico estaba con ese bebe, con esa terrible tormenta seguramente había escapado de su casa, con su hermano, eso es lo que concluyo a simple vista aquel chofer, que miraba por el espejo retrovisor a sus dos ocupantes…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Momentos después ya había llegado a su destino, pago lo que le taxímetro decía para luego voltear al ver la casa de dos plantes que al frente tenia el rotulo viejo y descuidado notándose que el lugar no había persona alguna, aquel rotulo tenia impreso el nombre de "Tienda de juegos Akane", busco en sus bolsas las llaves de aquel lugar que toda su vida había llamado hogar, cuando las encontró abrió la puerta del frente, encendió las luces y aquella casa que lo vio crecer estaba tal y como la había dejado, las sabanas sobre los muebles, solo con un poco de polvo y telas de araña estaban en los objetos que a su madre le habían costado muchas horas de trabajo reunirlos…

- Por fin…

Se quito la gabardina mojada y la puso en un perchero mientras veía como sus pantalones estaban completamente húmedos por los charcos que había pisado sin cuidado, pero su camisa donde tenia al bulto que había cuidado con recelo estaba completamente seca, solo tenia en ella algunas manchas de sangre, de su propia sangre que derramo por culpa de quien dijo un día amarlo…

- Ahora estas a salvo…-le dijo al pequeño que ahora dormía placidamente con el calor del joven…-mi pequeño…-le aparto un mechón rubio como los suyos…-mi pequeño Yugi…-el pequeño despertó y sus ojos amatista fueron apreciados, color único y tan hermoso, como los ojos de aquel joven que lo sostenía…-mi pequeño, pasaremos días duros mi bebe, pero no permite que pases carencias, no lo permite, trabajare muy duro por ti, saldremos a delante mi vida, saldremos adelante juntos, no necesitaremos de aquella mujer que no supo apreciarte mi vida…no la necesitamos…ella no merece tu mirada, no la merece…-le dijo al pequeño mientras este sonreirá y quería alcanzar con sus manos el rostro del chico, un joven de 15 años, que a pesar de su edad era su padre…-te voy a cuidar te lo prometo, mi pequeño…te lo prometo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Paso 1 semana desde que regreso a su casa, de la cual se convencía que nunca debió salir, había estado buscando un empleo, cuando en un restaurante modesto, estaba un anuncio que decía "_Se necesita mesero_" el desde que se fue de su hogar había subsistido solo, haciendo diferentes clases de trabajos y mesero estaba en su lista, y al leer mas abajo se necesita experiencia para alguien como el eso no era un problema…

Hablo con el gerente y le dio el numero de teléfono de los restaurantes que había servido, hizo las llamadas y muy buenas referencias le fueron dichas, el gerente quedo encantado con el muchacho que a pesar de ser tan joven había ganado buena reputación…

- Su nombre completo…-le pidió la secretaria que le haría su tarjeta de entrada…

- Yami Atemu Halakti Moto

- ¿Edad…?...-le pregunto la mujer no importaba si era menor de edad el contaba con el permiso de sus padres para trabajar, a pesar de que ellos ya no estuvieran en este mundo…

- 15…-dijo con toda naturalidad…

- Muy bien señor Halakti lo esperamos el lunes a primera hora…-le dijo sonriendo la mujer sintiendo pena por aquel chico, tan joven que podría ser su hijo…

- _Arigato_…

Yami se despidió con una notoria sonrisa, estaba feliz, por fin haber encontrado un empleo, quizás con el dinero que ganaría ahorraría otro poco para seguir con sus estudios de preparatoria, ya que a pesar de que ya era padre, quería convertirse en un gran ingeniero era su sueño, le encantaban las construcciones, y como su padre Solomon fue albañil, el siempre lo había acompañado en incontables ocasiones a ver los edificios, y desde chico quedo encantado con ese ambiente y su mayor sueño era convertirse en un gran ingeniero…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenia un par de meses de haber comenzado en el restaurante y las cosas estaban resultando como el esperaba, el sueldo no era tan malo, cerca del lugar quedaba una guardería publica, y el costo no era muy alto, también en la noche podía asistir a escuela nocturna, quizás el horario era cansado, pero no le importaba por su bebe el saldría adelante…

- _Arigato_…-y las propinas que dejaban algunos clientes compensaban las horas de trabajo extra que lo sometían, su jefe estaba contento con su labores, ya que a pesar de ser tan joven era muy responsable y eficiente…

- Halakti-san tienes llamada…-avanzada la tarde el joven recibió una llamada del centro escolar donde estaba su bebe…

- ¿Hola?...

- Halakti-san habla Vilma del centro de desarrollo…-le dijo una mujer joven directora de aquel centro…

- Hai…-el se asusto un poco ya que nunca le habían hablado, y le advertían que si hablaban era por que seria importante…

- Le hablo por que aquí se encuentra una mujer que dice ser la madre de su hijo Yugi…y…Halakti-san…

Al escuchar que la madre el pequeño estaba en el centro, Yami no dudo ni un momento pidió permiso a su jefe por que para el era una emergencia y comenzó a correr llegando al local, sin importarle nada más que llegar, conocía a esa mujer y sabía lo que era capaz de todo…

- Dioses…-quizás quedaba a un par de cuadras pero la repentina carrera lo había cansado…llego a la dirección preocupado de que "Esa mujer" se hubiera llevado a su hijo…

- Joven Halakti…-sentada en el recibidor de la dirección estaba la joven que un día le dio un hijo…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?...-le dijo el en tono muy serio y con desprecio, no se esperaba verla…

- Yami, no fue nada difícil dar contigo…-le dijo ella con desprecio, la directora pudo ver las miradas que se tiraban los dos y el odio impreso en ellas…

- Jóvenes…-llamo ella queriendo que ambos recordaran donde se encontraban…

- Nunca mas veras a mi hijo ¿entiendes?, te lo dije aquella noche, el es solo mió…

- Soy su madre tengo derecho…

- Claro que no, claro que no, el es solo mi hijo…es MI hijo no es nada tuyo Tea…nada…

- Yami, Yami, puedo acusarte de secuestro, ¿sabes?, no eres mas que un mocoso sin padres, puedo hacer que te manden a la tutelar de menores y Yugi se venga conmigo…

- Por favor Tea, se que no lo harás, ya que haz vivido por 2 años con un menor edad, quien crees que se va ir a la cárcel por abusar de un menor?

- Señores por favor….-llamo la directora nuevamente…

- Yo deje muy claro señora directora, la única persona que puede venir por Yugi soy yo, ella no es su madre solo es una vieja bruja que quiere llevarse a mi pequeño para lastimarlo, quiere alejarlo de mi lado…

- Aunque te duela sigo siendo su madre…

- Yugi nunca sabrá la forma tan inhumana como lo trataste y el poco amor que le demostraste desde que estaba en tu vientre…

- Ya cállate niño…

Ella tenia 20 años y era la esposa del papa de Yami cuando el murió, logro seducir al pequeño hijo de 13 años y desde entonces lo convirtió en su pareja, año después ella salio embarazada, quiso abortar pero el chico se lo impidió, tuvieron muchas discusiones al respecto, y concluyeron que cuando el bebe naciera el se lo llevaría lejos de ella, para que nunca supiera la clase de ramera que tenia de madre, vendía su cuerpo al mejor postor y un bebe en su vía arruinaría su negocio…

- Le pediré señora directora que no le entregue mi hijo a esta tipa, para lo único que lo quiere es para venderlo a extranjeros…

- Que mal impresión tienes de mí…

- No te hagas la victima por Ra Tea, si te conozco desde hace mucho, se la clase de calaña que eres…

- Señores _onegai_…-les dijo la directora mirando a ambos, intentando calmar la discusión…

- Yo lo único que le pido señora directora es que esta tipa no se acerque a mi hijo, yo soy su padre, lo único que tiene y nada mas ella no puede acercársele se lo prohíbo…-le dijo Yami duramente Tea iba hablar pero el la interrumpió…-Es mi hijo la ley me ampara, esta registrado con mi apellido y su madre esta muerta, lo dice su registro así que tu no tienes por que reclamar nada, el no es nada tuyo es solo mió…solo MIO…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa fue la ultima vez que vio cara a cara a Tea, luego se entero de que ella se marcho a los estados unidos, hizo su vida haya y nunca mas tubo noticias de ella, y para su alivio ya no intento acercarse a Yugi nunca mas…

- Tengo una noticia que darles…-el gerente del restaurante había citado a sus empleados en la sala principal, todos temían que la noticia que fuera a darles no les iba a gustar…-los he citado esta tarde para anunciarles que a partir de la próxima semana el restaurante "La esquina de Domino", dejara de funcionar…-el publico estallo en reglamos…-lo sentimos pero el dueño hipoteco el lugar y ha sido embargado…-eso callo como balde de agua fría para Yami, hacia un poco de un año que trabajaba en ese lugar, ya se había adoptado al horario y la rutina pero esta noticia afectaba gravemente sus planes…-desde la próxima semana el restaurante estará cerrado, abrirán un estacionamiento, en su lugar…

- ¿Como un estacionamiento? Como pueden ser tan insensibles, tenemos familia…

- ¿Familia…?...-El tenía familia y siendo un chico de 16 años las cosas comenzaban a empeorar…

- Ra ayúdame…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado un mes desde que Yami había dejado de trabajar, hasta el momento no había encontrado nada que le aliviara sus problemas económicos, su hijo crecía y demandaba de mas cosas, cosas que el no podía darle…

- Ra no llores, pronto estará tu leche…-tenia que racionar su alimento, los pocos ahorros que tenia se le estaban acabando y si no lograba encontrar pronto un empleo, Yugi sufriría las consecuencias…-vamos Yugi buen niño…-tomo a su pequeño en sus brazos mientras le daba su biberón y este lo tomaba, como si tenia años de no provocar comida…-Oh! Mi Yugi, dioses tienen que ayudarnos…tienen que hacerlo…

Unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, estaba preocupado las cosas no estaban bien, el tenia un poco mas de dos días sin comer, prefería el no hacerlo a que su bebe pasara carencias, pero ni eso servia la lata de leche que Yugi necesitara por muy barata que fuera estaba saliéndose del poco presupuesto que tenia, tenia que pensar en una solución rápida…

- Si los periódicos no tiene un trabajo para mi, seré yo mismo el que vaya a buscarlo…-dijo tirando el periodo que compro en busca de un empleo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana siguiente se arreglo para salir estaba decido, ese día iría a buscar un empleo, sin importar cual fuera esa noche traería dinero a casa…

- Vamos Yugi…-dejo a Yugi en la guardería, ese gasto también se estaba saliendo de su presupuesto pero no podía hacer nada mas, tenia que tener a Yugi con alguien que lo cuidara mientras el buscaba un empleo…su ropa era humilde y unos cuantos remiendos adornaban sus pantalones, pero no le importaba, según el estaba presentable para que alguien que necesitara de su servicios lo contratara…-Vamos a comenzar aquí…

Un anuncio de se necesitaba empleado, pegado en el escaparate de una tienda de trajes de vestir fue el primer lugar que visito, por su apariencia, poca presentación según el dueño y edad estuvieron en su contra no logro obtener el empleo, pero no se rendiría tendría que seguir intentando…

- Dioses…-5 establecimientos mas cerraron sus puertas, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas…-ayúdenme…-2 lugares mas visito y en ninguno tubo éxito, solo recibía respuesta de "Se necesita que sea bachiller, que mal vestido viene, que joven esta, debería estar estudiando…" y otra sartas de excusas de las cuales lo hartaron todas tenían impreso que no lo ayudarían…

Se sentó en el arríate de una acera mientras meditaba de su mala suerte, estaba desesperado tenia que conseguir un empleo y rápido, ya no tenia dinero para la leche de Yugi y no podía dejar a su pequeño morir de hambre, el quizás no necesitaba comer era fuerte, pero Yugi, el ya había pasado muchas carencias no podía permitirle una mas…

Comenzó a caminar intentando encontrar una luz, que le diera aunque sea una solución a su problema, cuando de pronto paso por una central de carga pudo ver como hombres mucho mayores que el, cargaban sacos llenos de granos, concentrados, fertilizantes, en fin se notaban muy pesados ya que aquellos hombres a pesar de mirarse el doble de fuertes que el, se encorvaban un poco por el peso, y su rostros notaba el gran esfuerzo que hacían…

- ¿Qué estas loco niño?...-el era un bebe comparado con aquellos hombres…-este es un trabajo para adultos…-aunque el a pesar de su apariencia poseía una gran fuerza, en muchas ocasiones ayudo a cargar los sacos en la granja de su abuelo, esto no podía ser diferente…

- Déjeme intentarlo…-le suplico mientras que unos hombres se reían de su petición…

- Ja! Esta bien mocoso, veamos cuanto resistes…-Yami sonrió, estaba dispuesto a démosle a esos hombres sus fuerzas…

- Deja y le pongo el saco mas pesado a este alfeñique…

Dijo uno de los que cargaban a los hombres con sacos y le coloco a Yami un saco de 100 libras en la espalda conteniendo fertilizante, era muy pesado hasta para los mismos trabajadores con experiencia de años en la labor, para Yami a pesar del peso, el podía sostenerlo y pudo trasportarlo sin problemas a su destino, camino con paso firme y lo coloco en su lugar, luego repitió la labor una y otra y otra vez, haciendo que aquellos hombres se tragaran sus palabras y al a pesar de las horas comenzaron a respetarlo y lo trataron como igual a pesar de tratarse de un niño…

Llego a su casa muy cansado, ese trabajo a pesar de que un día estuvo acostumbrado a realizarlo la falta, de practica lo había cansado mucho, el dolor en su espalda era muy fuerte, y algunas heridas abiertas por los sacos le molestaban, noto algunos moretones en sus brazos, pero a pesar del dolor y el malestar sabia que tenia que continuar no tenia mas opción, la alimentación de Yugi dependía de eso…

- Amón-Ra…

Camino a casa compro un emparedado para el y un tarro de leche para Yugi el pequeño estaba feliz de poder tener su leche tibia a tiempo y suficiente, no racionada como antes, era un alivio que en la central de carga le pagaran por día podía comprar las cosas diariamente, quizás el si racionaría su comida para intentaría que su pequeño no pasara otra vez por ello…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba agotado, el trabajo era muy pesado y a pesar de que ya tenía un mes de estar en la central, aun no acababa de acostumbrarse, nuevas heridas se abrían en su cuerpo, aquellos sacos eran pesados le lastimaban su espalda, pero a pesar del dolor continuaría debía hacerlo, no tenía opción…

Se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros, era un chico amable y educado sin que aquellos hombres rudos lo dijeran se había ganado el cariño de cada uno, ya que era un joven trabajador y todos sabían que trabajaba por su hijo, para criarlo y que no le faltara nada, eso decía mucho de la clase de persona que era y lo responsable que a tan corta edad se le había obligado hacer, pero a pesar de ello estaba afrontando la situación…

- ¿Y como esta Yugi?...-le pregunto uno de aquellos hombres fornidos…

- Muy bien, ya dice sus primeras palabras…-sonrió Yami

- Vaya eso es genial, recuerdo como mi Melissa dijo "papa" por primera vez, me sentí volar…-dijo otro participando en la conversación

- Hai tiene razón yo también lo sentí, aunque lo importante para mi es que crezca sano, y que no le falte nada…-le dijo Yami mientras colocaba el saco en su lugar…

- ¿Y aun no camina?...-le pregunto el hombre mirando a Yami, mientras ambos iban a traer mas sacos…

- Desde los 7 meses que se puso de pie no ha dejado de correr…

- Seguro y será un atleta…-bromeo uno y todos rieron alegremente…

- El será lo que el quiera ser, por eso su padre estaba trabajando duro, para que tenga todo lo que necesite y la educación jamás le faltara…

- ¿Y tu no haz pesando en seguir estudiando?

- Claro que si, quisiera seguir con mis estudios de la preparatoria, pero ustedes saben los turnos difíciles que tenemos aquí, y en la noche, no llego con fuerzas para estudiar…-Yami había dejado de estudiar desde que perdió su empleo en el restaurante, no tenia el dinero suficiente para costearse estudios por el momento…

- Deberías de continuar con los estudios ya que puedes…-le dijo un hombre mayor…-yo apenas hice 3 grado y estoy aquí, nunca seré nada en la vida y estoy conciente de ello, pero tu eres joven y tienes una vida por delante no trunques tu futuro…

- _Arigato_, ahorrare y para tener lo de la escuela, lo voy hacer lograr… pero no se preocupen tomare muy en cuenta su consejo, seguiré estudiando…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabia que la vida de cargador no podía ser para siempre, y un día cuando vio un rotulo en una lavandería de carros, pidiendo por un ayudante, supo que ese empleo era para el, el horario era mucho mejor que en la central, podría estudiar en la escuela nocturna, además que no era tan cansado como el trabajo de cargador. Sus brazos habían hecho músculos por el peso y sus 17 años se reflejaban muy bien en su rostro, convirtiéndolo en un chico muy tractivo y lleno de vida, hablo con el dueño del local y a pesar de su estatura y de su físico decidió darle una oportunidad ya que la amabilidad y las ganas de trabajar fueron las razones por las que consiguió el empleo…

- Miren es el nuevo pollito…-aunque a diferencia de sus antiguos compañeros de la central, los tipos que tenia en ese lugar como compañeros, eran mucho mas peligrosos algunos pertenecían a pandillas a las mas peligrosas de domino…

- Pillito te habla Fredy haz caso…-le dijo otro tomando del brazo al pelirrojo…

- Que colores mas extraños, pareces un payaso…-le dijo otro mientras despeinaba un poco al chico…

- No me pongas una mano encima…-le dijo sujetándole la mano con tanta fuerza que parecía que le rompería el brazo…todos los demás lo vieron intimidados nunca se esperaron de que un chico que a simple vista se notaba tan débil fuera en realidad un chico en extremo fuerte…- _Baka_…

Dijo entre dientes, mientras que otros de los que limpiaban solo miraban la escena continuando con sus labores, Yami se mostró eficiente desde que un trapo se puso en sus manos, entendió muy bien las indicaciones, se notaba su esfuerzo y los autos que limpiaba quedaba aun mejores que los que tenían años en el negocio, el dueño estaba complacido…

- Esta es tu paga…-con algunas manchas de grasa y sus manos con algunas raspaduras recibió el dinero del dueño, este contenía un poco mas de lo que le había prometido, Yami levanto la mirada confundido…-los clientes hablaron muy bien de ti y dejaron dinero extra, me parece correcto compartirlo contigo, ya que después de todo teniendo un empleado tan eficiente como tu, la clientela nunca nos faltara, sigue esforzándote y siempre habrá dinero extra para ti…-Yami asintió hizo reverencia y se marcho, con ese dinero podría comprarle pañales que le faltaban a su bebe, así como alguna que otra golosina para el pequeño…

Yami llego el centro de cuidados, Yugi estaba jugando con otros niños mientras colocaba un cubo en una torre con sus demás amigos, cuando coloco el ultimo cubo, esta se desplomo y todos comenzaron a reír como si ese hubiera sido su objetivo, Yami que miraba de lejos solo sonrió le encantaba mirar a su bebe, verlo reír y disfrutar con otros niños, para el era su mejor pago…

- Yugi…-lo llamo desde lejos, el pequeño al escuchar la voz de su padre alerto su vista en busca de el…-Yugi ven pequeño…-el joven abrió sus brazos para que el llegara caminando, Yugi estaba a punto de cumplir los 2 años ya caminaba muy bien…

- Papito…-y tenia un habla mas fluido, ya sabia mas palabras que antes y su pronunciación mejoraba…-papito _ai shiteru_…-le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre mientras Yami lo abrazaba, le encantaba sentir los mimos de su bebe…

- Tengo algo para ti…-de la bolsa de su chaqueta saco una paleta de dulce, al pequeño le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, como si nunca hubiera visto una…

- _Arigato_…-le dijo tomando la paleta con sus manitas y le daba una probada…-sabrosa…-le sonrió mientras comía la paleta…Yami sonreía estaba satisfecho de poder haber hecho feliz a su bebe, que para el era el tesoro mas grande que podía tener…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenia una semana de estar en la lavandería de carros, y le iba muy bien las propinas aumentaban, al igual que los clientes que aclamaban sus servicios eso tenia muy complacido al dueño, tanto que solo de Yami hablaba cosa que comenzó a causar descontento con los demás empleados…

Logro ingresar a la escuela nocturna, los horarios se ajustaban ya que luego del trabajo podía pasar por Yugi, ir a casa a cambiarse de ropa darse un baño e ir a la escuela con el pequeño cosa que no era muy extraña ya que otros padres también llevaban a sus hijos, quizás sus compañeros eran mucho mayores que el, pero no le importaba estaba empeñado a graduarse con honores y se esforzaría para lograrlo, deseaba que cuando Yugi fuera mayor y recordara a su padre se sintiera orgulloso de el, de sus logros obtenidos con esfuerzo…

- Esta noche…-un grupo de hombres hablaban en susurros un poco alejados de Yami, el estaba tan ocupado haciendo su trabajo que no les puso atención…

- Esta noche será, ya me aburrió el alfeñique ese…-dijo otro dando un golpe con su puño

- Ya sabrá lo que es bueno…

- Pobre baka, no sabe lo que le espera…

Acabado el día de trabajo, Yami tenia suficiente tiempo, para ir por su bebe, comer, tomar una ducha y arreglarse para ir a la escuela, tomo el camino habitual, pero cuando doblo en una esquita un grupo de 4 sujetos le truncaron el paso, supo al ver sus rostros que no tenían buenas intenciones…

- ¿Qué quieren?...-le dijo en tono serio, a pesar de ser mas que el no lo iban a intimidar…

- A ti…-le dijo el que aparecer era el líder…-pagaras Yami…-le dijo en tono amenazante mientras se acercaba a el para golpearlo, logrando hacerlo justo en el estomago…

- Haaaag…-lo tomo de improvisto y no pudo evitar el golpe…

- Pagaras caro…-le dijeron los otros dos mientras lo sostenían de sus manos, para que no se moviera y los demás comenzaban a golpearlo intento defenderse pero de nada servia, las acciones cobardes de sus adversarios fueron mejores que sus movimientos, lograron tumbarlo y dejarlo mal herido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, un cuerpo que yacía inconciente en el suelo, comenzó a reaccionar por lo tibio de aquellas gotas, sangre salía de muchas heridas provocadas por los golpes, su cuerpo lo sentía muy entumido, aquellos sujetos habían sido muy crueles con el, y aun no entendía sus motivos, pero esos no importaban…se incorporo con dificultad al sentir sus piernas el peso, se doblaron y cayo al piso nuevamente, no podía flaquear debía de ir por su pequeño. Esa idea le ayudo a tomar la fuerza para que sus piernas soportara el peso, comenzó a caminar a paso lento y torpe, sintiendo como las frías gotas de lluvia caían en su cuerpo y se habían mas fuertes, convirtiéndose en una tormenta…

Llego con dificultad al centro de desarrollo, su especto no era muy grato, su ropa hecha jirones, heridas grabes en su cuerpo, su rostro con morenotes, heridas y sangre que corría con las gotas de lluvia que caían en su cuerpo, toco el timbre de la institución, sabia que era tarde pero su bebe tenia que estar con el, la directora del centro vivía en el lugar y sabia que a veces ella cuidaba a los pequeños hijos de los padres que se retrasaban, ella se hacia cargo de los pequeños hasta que ellos llegaran…

No tardo mucho en atender, la mujer abrió la puerta encontrándose con un cuadro nada alentador, a un Yami mal herido y cubierto de sangre. La mujer puso una mano en su boca, estaba sorprendida de verlo así…

- Y Yugi?...-pregunto el joven padre sosteniéndose de una pared, para estar de pie…-donde esta mi Yugi?...-la preocupación por su hijo, había hecho que el llegara casi a rastras al centro…

- Joven Yami…-ella lo sostuvo ya que el no resistió mas y sus piernas se doblaron…

- Yugi…hijo…-se desmayo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una ambulancia no tardo en llegar al centro, llevándose con ella aun joven muy mal herido, había sido un milagro que el hubiera podido llegar al centro, la preocupación por su hijo había sido tal que le dio fuerzas de donde no las tenia, para ayudarlo a llegar a pesar de la gravedad de su estado…

- ¿Cómo esta?...-ella prometió hacerse cargo del bebe mientras el se reponía, había sido un padre abnegado, y cuidadoso con su hijo ella lo admiraba y fue por eso que decidió hacerse cargo de su hijo…

- Usted llamo a la ambulancia justo a tiempo, un segundo mas y el hubiera muerto desangrado…-sus heridas externas no eran tan grandes como las internas…

- Santo dios…

- ¿Usted sabe que le paso?...-le interrogaron dos policías…

- Lie, el llego al centro así como lo encontraron, no pudo decir nada así que no se que le ocurrió…

- Si sabe algo no dude en avisarnos, lo que le hicieron a este chico no tubo nombre…-los policías también estaban indignados por lo que le paso al chico

- Es un joven trabajador, no se mete en problemas, cuida a su hijo como nada en el mundo, los que le hicieron eso al joven, merecen ir a la cárcel…

- Lo harán tenga por seguro, haremos las investigaciones que sean necesarias y quienes lo lastimaron pagara con prisión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres semanas después del ataque, ya tenían a los 4 que le propiciaron aquella golpiza a Yami, uno de ellos había flaqueado el ultimo momento y los delato, los 4 fueron acusados de intento de asesinato y condenados a 15 años de presión y 10 años mas por haber querido asesinar a un menor…

Yami estaba completamente recuperado y podía hacerse cargo de su bebe, lo mas importante para el, quizás esos sujetos los 4 los conoció en su trabajo como lava carros, sabia la clase de calaña que eran, y estaba satisfecho con la decisión del juez y tranquilo de que en muchos años esos sujetos no podrían hacerle daño, nunca mas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Papi ya esta la comida…-Yugi había crecido, los cuidados de Yami habían hecho que el pequeño se convirtiera en un lindo, alegre y enérgico jovencito de 8 años…

- Ya voy…

Las cosas para Yami comenzaban a mejorar mucho, luego de graduarse como el mejor de la preparatoria, logro entrar a la universidad modular abierta, y estudiar ingeniera civil en la noche, se había ganado una beca y sus notas eran sobresalientes, en un par de años se graduaría, sin necesidad de hacer tesis, por sus notas tan altas…

- Wow huele delicioso…-Yugi era un jovencito servicial, alegre y amaba a su papa para el su padre era lo mas sagrado que tenia, pensaba de que fue afortunado de tenerlo, y no se equivocaba…

- No es cierto…-le bromeo

- Claro que si ya que lo hizo mi hijo, tiene que ser sabroso…-Yami luego de aquel incidente como lava carros, había conseguido un empleo de cocinero y le iba muy bien, le había enseñado un par de recetas a Yugi el cual a pesar de ser tan joven se mostraba muy diestro en la cocina…

- Pruébalo haber que te parece…-le ofreció el pequeño sentándose a su lado…Yami tomo un poco con el tenedor y se lo llevo a la boca, el sabor era excelente, los condimentos estaban balanceados, dándole un especial y buen sabor…

- Me encanta!...-le dijo sin dudar…-nunca provoque comida igual…

- No mientas si tu me enseñaste a prepararla…-quizás Yugi era muy pequeño y debía ser el quien fuera atendido, pero el pequeño prefería consentir a su padre, ya que sabia lo mucho que el se esforzaba entre los estudios y el trabajo, llegaba agotado a casa y el pequeño quería sentirse útil y le encantaba escuchar las adulaciones de su papa…

- Quizás aunque creo que te queda con mejor sazón a ti…-el pequeño se sonrojo, mientras comenzaba a comer

- Tienes examen hoy?...-le pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de fresa…

- Hai…

- Vendrás tarde…

- _Hai_ gomen, tengo clase a las 10 y no puedo perdérmela…

- Papi dormirás muy poquito…-le dijo el pequeño preocupado, en realidad aquel joven de 23 años apenas si podía dormir un par de horas, ya que en la noche cuando llegaba de estudiar tenia que repasar clase, hacer las investigaciones que le dejaban en la universidad acaba a eso de las 2 de la mañana horas después debía de levantarse a las 6 de la mañana para estar listo para el trabajo…

- Tranquilo…-el joven le dio unas caricias en su cabeza, no le gustaba ver a su pequeño preocupado…-solo será por un tiempo mas, dentro de poco lograre graduarme…-era su sueño…

- Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tu papa…-le sonrió el pequeño…

- Serás aun mejor…-el joven le sonrió…

- Lie, nadie puede ser mejor que papa…-el pequeño le correspondió la sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo…Yami se sonrojo apreciaba mucho que su hijo lo amara tanto como el…

- _Arigato_ Yugi, eres lo mejor que tengo y el regalo mas grande que Ra me dio…_arigato_…en verdad _arigato_…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Feliz cumpleaños Yugi!...-era un 4 de junio cuando el pequeño cumplía sus 10 años, sus mejores amigos lo acompañaban…

- También es el cumpleaños de papa…-dijo con una sonrisa, y era cierto el día en que su padre había nacido fue el día que el también nació y eso lo llenaba de orgullo…

- Pero Yugi tu papa no puede romper la piñata…-le dijo un joven rubio…

- Por que no?

- La romperá fácil…-le dijo otro de cabellera castaña ellos dos se habían convertidos en sus mejores amigos…

- Pero papa se lo merece…-les dijo el pequeño queriendo ver a su papa pronto, ya que en la escuela donde el estudiara primaria le habían celebrado su cumpleaños, pero su padre no se miraba por ningún lado…-que raro prometió estar aquí…-dijo el pequeño meditando…

- Quizás no puedo venir…

- Los autos se quedan en el camino, le paso a mi nii-sama

- Pero papa no tiene auto…-el pequeño se preocupo…

- No te pongas triste…ya vendrá…

- Papi…-pensó…

En todo el día su padre no se apareció en la escuela, y a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado a caminar solo a casa iba preocupado por el, ya que su padre nunca le había prometido algo sin cumplirle…

- ¿Papi donde estas?...-había llegado a casa y el no estaba ahí, seguramente aun estaba en el trabajo y no había podido escaparse…-papi vuelve pronto

Pasada la madrugada, el pequeño se había quedado dormido en la sala esperando a su papa, el no había llegado eso preocupo al pequeño pero no resistió y se quedo dormido…el sonido de una puerta al abrirse lo alerto y despertó de pronto, mirando a la puerta esperando ver a su padre…

- PAPI…-corrió a abrazarlo, había estado muy preocupado…-PAPI, PAPI…-le repetía mientras lo abrazaba el joven le correspondía…

- _Gomen_ Yugi te falle…-en su mano llevaba algunos obsequios para Yugi…-_gomen_ mi vida…

- L_i_e, papi no me fallaste, siento mucho en insistir se que tu estas muy ocupado…-el pequeño no estaba molesto solo preocupado por su padre…

- Pero aun así…mereces una explicación, tuve una reunión esta tarde en la universidad acerca de mi beca, acabo tarde no pude llegar a tiempo a tu fiesta…

- No importa papi, lo único que me importa es que estas en casa…

- Arigato Yugi…-el joven le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño…-mira Yugi te compre algo…-le dijo dándole los comprados que llevaba, que contenía una bola de básquet bal, ropa y una paleta de dulce, eran sus regalos, Yugi estaba feliz…

- Yo también tengo algo para ti…-arreglado humildemente estaba el regalo para Yami…

- _Arigato_…-le sonrió mientras quitaba la cinta adhesiva del obsequio…

- Espero que te guste, la madre de Joey me ayudo…-le dijo sonriendo mientras que Yami terminaba de quitar la envoltura…

Se trataba de un marco con una fotografía de Yugi y el adentro, fue la primera vez que Yami había llevado al pequeño al parque de diversiones, Yugi se miraba feliz al igual que Yami, el joven estaba conmovido por la imagen y sus ojos brillaron, no se espero ver esa foto, ya que un día la busco y la creyó perdida, le traía tan bellos recuerdos Yugi había escogido un excelente regalo para el…

- Mira aquí…-le señalo Yugi un grabado en el marco…-la madre de Joey me ayudo a ponerlo…- el grabado decía…."_Para el mejor papa del mundo, de su hijo Yugi_"…

- Muchas gracias Yugi, es el mejor regalo que me han dado jamás…_arigato_…_arigato_…-abrazo a su pequeño mientras unas lagrimas bajaban rodando por sus mejillas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Felicidades…-gritaron al aire un grupo de estudiantes universitarios que ese día, irían a recibir su titulo de ingeniero aquel por el que lucharon tanto…

- Wow mi papa…-Yami llevaba su birrete y se miraba muy bien con su traje, el seria quien daría las palabras de despedida de su promoción, había sido elegido por sus compañeros para decir aquellas palabras y el había aceptado sin problemas…

- Este día nos encontramos reunidos, para despedir a la generación 2007 de los ingenieros del mañana, estamos muy contentos de haber logrado cumplir nuestros sueños, coronar nuestra carrera y convertirnos hoy en ingenieros, dispuestos a servir al pueblo de Japón, hemos pasado por muchas pruebas difíciles, y retos que hemos tenidos que afrontar, llegar hasta aquí no ha sido fácil pero con el apoyo de nuestras familias, y el empeño que día a día pusimos hemos logrado convertirnos en lo que soñamos ser ingenieros que pondremos en alto al pueblo de Domino…-aplausos se escuchaban por donde quien las palabras de Yami eran muy conmovedoras…-yo quiero dedicarle mi titulo a alguien muy especial, a la persona por la cual luche y sigo luchando por que tenga lo que un día se me negó a mi, quiero que este dedicar este logro a mi querido hijo Yugi…-el pequeño se sonrojo, mientras miraban con sus ojos muy abiertos a su padre…-este logro te lo dedico a ti hijo, tu que haz sido mi guía, que me haz dado el valor para no desistir, me haz llenado de fuerza paro no decaer y me haz dado el animo para llegar hasta aquí, mi titulo es todo tuyo hijo…gracias a ti y a que Ra que me dio el maravilloso regalo de tenerte he logrado triunfar…muchas gracias!!!

Aplausos aun mas fuertes se escuchaban mientras que Yugi lloraba de emoción, las palabras de sus padre habían sido muy conmovedoras, y no se esperaba tan maravillosas palabras dirigidas a el lo habían sorprendido, pero también encantado…

- Te lo mereces papa…te lo mereces…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami logro conseguir un empleo en una constructora en Japón que tiempo después de volvió en una muy conocida en todo el país, a los pocos años de haber entrado gracias al empeño y esfuerzo que puso en su trabajo, logro convertirse en el subgerente, luego en el gerente y tener bajo su cargo las construcciones mas complicadas, que gracias a su gran intelecto, logro sacar adelante. Yugi estaba orgulloso y no le encantaba ver las contracciones de su padre, edificios, puentes, carreteras, rascacielos, en fin y se llenaba de orgullo al decir que su padre Yami era quien los había construido…

Yugi se gruado de la universidad a los 23 años se convirtió en profesor de matemáticas de preparatoria nocturna, le encantaba dar clases y dar a personas mayores era su pasión le hacia recordar como un día su padre tomo esas clases para convertirse en lo que era ahora, las ganas de superación lo llevaron lejos, admiraba a su padre y siempre le estuvo agradecido de la forma en la cual cuido de el, nunca le importo saber quien fue su madre ni por que su padre se separo de ella, y ninguna otra mujer tomo su lugar, para el solo existía su padre y nada mas…

Yami le dio una gran lección a Yugi toda su vida, y era luchar por lo que se quería hasta el ultimo momento sin importar si las cosas estaban en su contra, seguir luchando solo con ese sentimiento de lucha, entrega y pasión lograría llegar lejos, Yugi nunca lo olvido y Yami tampoco hasta el ultimo momento de su vida lucho y demostró ser un persona que nunca se rindió, la vida le recompenso con creces las carencias que un día tubo y de las cuales gracias a su esfuerzo su hijo Yugi nunca tendría…

**FIN.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, es dedicado a mis peilorrojos por su cumple…

YAMI: Por falta de tiempo mi nena no pudo subirlo antes…

HOLLY: Pero logre acabarlo gomen si hay errores, pero por la prisa creo que se me pasaron barios…

YUGI: Aunque esperamos a pesar de eso, que les haya gustado…

YAMI: Manden RR

HOLLY: Esperamos sus comentarios…

YAMI: Manden regalos, todo el mes es nuestro cumpleaños…

YUGI; Besos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
